Life After: A Gallagher Girls Fanfiction
by GallagherGirlsAddict
Summary: This story is set during college. Read to find out what happens during the rest of their lives. Story way better than summary. READ AND REVIEW:) Ally Carter owns all characters from the books but I own the others. Read the books before this! Help decide the kids names by taking the survay located at chapter 3 the author's note (: THX!
1. Truth or Dare: Chapter 1

**Authors note - In this chapter Bex, Liz, Cammie, Macey, Zach, Preston, Grant, and Jonas are in College and are playing their classic Truth or Dare. We hope you like it :)**

 **\- GallagherGirlsAddict**

 **(For those of you who didn't already know POV means point of view) :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cammie POV**

Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Preston (The gang) all go to school at Virginia Tech.

"Hey guys." I say, sitting down at the table with all my friends.

"Meet at my room tonight for….. Truth or Dare!" Bex says.

"Oh great, I actually wanted to keep my clothes on tonight." Jonas says. As he says this Liz's face turns bright red. They finish their dinner and agree to meet in 20 minutes.

 **Time skip - 8 minutes.**

 **Cammie Pov**

Back in Bex's room all the girls , of course, have arrived early.

"What should we do for the next 10-" Macey starts but is cut off by someone knocking.

"Hey guys we figured you'd be early so we came early too." Zach says.

"So you guys ready for truth or dare? If you don't do it you have to skinny dip in the pool for 5 minutes no matter who's watching or is already in it." Bex says.

Liz and Jonas look at each other unsurely but they both nod silently. The rest of us say yes right away. We all sit in a circle on Bex's carpet and are ready to start.

"I'll go first!" I say.

"Go for it." Preston replies.

"Ok, Grant truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare, bring it on!" Grant replies.

"I dare you to go make out with the first girl you see in the hallway, for 1 minute." I say grinning.

Bex and Grant both stared daggers at me but I ignore them. Grant looks in the hallway and sees his History teacher walk by. (she is in her early 60's)

He looks at his friends and says, "Let's go."

Bex glares at me again and then blushes.

They walk together to the pool and all laugh at Grant. Grant gets in the pool and swims around for a while.

After about 4 minutes Grant looks at Bex and says, "Will you please help me out?"

Bex, feeling sympathetic, walks over to Grant and puts her hand out. He looks from her to her hand and proceeds to pull her in. She yells at him and splashes him with water. After a few minutes they are all hanging out in the pool. They head back to the room and Grant waits to take his turn.

"My turn!" Grant says looking devil-ish.

"Liz truth or dare?" Grant asks.

Liz being Liz chooses truth but, Bex being Bex had already answered for her for her and says dare. Liz gives her, her ugliest glare and says, "fine dare I guess."

"I dare you to make out with Jonas with his shirt off." Grant says.

Liz blushes furiously and looks at Jonas who is also blushing like crazy.

"Ok, I guess." Liz says.

She walks over to Jonas and they look at each other speechless. She yanks off his shirt blue and starts kissing him. Everyone else ooh's and ahh's. After a minute she walks calmly back to her seat like nothing happened. Jonas walks over to her and sits next to her after kissing her on top of the head, he looks at her waiting and she says, "oopsie daisy," and hands him his shirt. He sits down after putting on his shirt and motions for her to go.

"Okay, Preston truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare!" He says feeling confident about his answer.

 _Come on Preston it's Liz what could she possibly do_ he thinks to himself _._

Well apparently Liz is underestimated because she said...

"I dare you to make out with Cammie on the bed for 2 minutes." She says.

 _Apparently she can do a lot more than I thought._ Everyone gawked at Liz thinking, where's the Liz we used to know? Zach and Macey stare at her annoyingly especially Zach. I get up but Zach pulls me back down. He whispers something to me and I giggle and, whisper something back to him, and kiss him. I walk over to Preston and we lay down on the bed and kiss for about 2 minutes. I get back up ruffle Preston's hair, fix my own, and go to sit on Zach's lap. Zach kisses her me for about a minute before I pull away and whisper something into Zach's ear he smiles and kisses me again and then we stop after Grant clears his throat. I blush but we stop and I stay sitting on Zach's lap.

"My turn!" Preston says eagerly.

"Bex truth or dare?" Preston asks.

"Dare obviously" She replies.

"Hmmm, I dare you to go down to the lobby with just your bra and underwear on and flirt with some random guy you meet." Preston says.

Grant stares daggers at Preston but he ignores him and everyone stares at Bex curiously. Bex sends one final glare at Preston's direction and walks to the bathroom. After a minute she walks out in her bra and undies.

"I can't believe you are making me do this," Bex says annoyed.

She walks out the door and Grant tries to run after her but Zach and Jonas, who didn't do much, hold him down. As soon as they thought she was gone they let him up. He stood up and tackled Zach after a few minutes Zach had Grant pinned on the floor and Grant gave up. I had gone after Bex to make sure she did the dare, and sure enough as I go down to find her I see her making out with some random guy. Once Bex stops she walks away making sure to show him her butt. He watches her walk away looking confused and eventually goes to sit back down with his friends. His friends are all teasing him and whistling, but he just rolls his eyes. I think to myself, _I've got to hand it to Bex at least she found a hot one._ We head back to the room and Bex begs me not to tell Grant what happened.

"What did happen down there you were only supposed to flirt." I ask confused.

"I don't know I got carried away." Bex replies blushing, Please don't tell Grant."

"Ok," I agree because honestly I don't want to see what will happen to me if I tell.

As they walk in the room Grant runs over to Bex and kisses her for about 2 minutes straight, once he pulls away they walk together back to their seat.

"So did she do it?' Liz asks.

"Oh she did it alright" I reply.

Grant looks at Bex questioningly and she blushes and looks at me sending a help me look.

I look at Grant and say, "Inside joke."

Grant nods his head understandingly. Bex mouths thank you to me and I mouth back you owe me. Bex rolls her eyes and nods her head.

Bex looks at the time 1 AM and says, "ok last one."

"Macey truth or dare?" Bex asks.

"Dare" Macey answers.

"I dare you to, skip class tomorrow and if any teachers see you get up and run back to our room and lock the door.

"I accept," Macey says smirking.

 **PLZ REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! :)**


	2. Macey's Day At Home: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Macey's POV**

So I guess today I have to skip class, thanks Bex. Well might as well paint my nails. As I walk over to the bathroom to get my nail polish think about what color I want to use. Hmmm I feel like blue today. I grab a bottle of blue nail polish and walk over to a small, glass table and sit down ready to paint my nails. After about 30 minutes my nails are all done and dry and I have to admit I think I did a pretty good job. What should I do for the next 5 hours? Oh I know I'll go to the mall but why not make it fun and dress up in costume and pretend to be someone else.

 **Macey's fake ID**

 **Name: Dakota Heart**

 **Job: doesn't have one just flirts with boys on the streets**

I get to the mall and go straight to Pink I need to find cuter clothes. No offense Cammie but your clothes aren't really my style. I walk through the the bathing suit section to get to the sweatshirts and see a guy picking out a bathing suit for, yes, a girl. I decide he could be my first target, I can only see the back of him from here but he reminds me of someone I just don't know who. I walk up to him and say, "for your girlfriend?" He spins around quickly and, -oh crap- I realize where I know him from, he blushes and says yeah then looks at me like he recognizes me. I rush to the sweatshirts as quick as I can I pick out a nice one and quickly pay. Before leaving I see him walk out to a girl I didn't recognize and give it to her then they start making out in the middle of the mall. I go as far from that store as I can. I cannot believe I just saw Josh! I whip out my phone to call Cammie and then I remember that they're in school. I'm walking around the mall as I see a cute guy approach me. I say, "Hi my name is Dakota what's yours?" He says, "Hi my name is Cole."

"Well Cole would u like to go to the food court with me?" I say.

"Sure," he says unsure.

As I walk away he looks at my butt, I turn around and laugh at him, then he walks towards me blushing. As he gets closer my heart starts pumping really fast. _No Macey you like Preston not this Cole guy you just met._ We get to the food court and we get food from chick-fil-a then we each get ice cream. After a while we start talking a lot and we go to stores together. We see Josh again a few times, he's still with that girl. I don't really pay attention to him though, I'm more into the way Cole's eyes look. _Woah Macey snap out of it, remember you like Preston. Right I like Preston, I like Preston, I like Preston, oh who am I kidding I like Cole._

"You okay?" Cole asks. _Oh great Macey you were too obvious._

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"Maybe you should head home you look tired, and it is 10:00." Cole says. _Oh shoot, I was so wrapped up with Cole I lost track of time._

"Yeah that's probably best." I answer.

We say goodbye and exchange numbers and I start to walk to my car, when I see Josh walking towards me.

"Sorry, I know this is probably weird, but have we met?" Josh asks uncertain.

I shake my head and say, "No, I don't believe we have, my name is Dakota."

"Hi Dakota," Josh says.

"Hi I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go." I say.

"Oh," he says sounding sad, "Bye." and with that he walks away.

 **Time skip - 30 minutes**

I walk through the door and see my friends, except the boys, staring at me, who am I kidding, glaring at me.

"What?" I say.

"We saw everything that happened today." Cammie says.

"What how?" I ask.

As soon as I ask I remember I never took off my necklace, I look down and see a little red light blinking which, sure enough, means recording.

The first thing I say is, "Please don't tell Preston."

"Tell me what?" Preston says walking in.

I shoot all my friends a pleading look and they all smile and roll their eyes and say, "Ohh, nothing."

"Liz?" He asks.

 _Oh great I'm done._

"Nothing just a surprise for someone." Liz says.

 _Wow Liz has really changed, not to self thank Liz and all the others later._

"Oh you shouldn't have." Preston says teasingly.

I punch him in the shoulder and say, "We didn't."

We all go to our bedrooms and go to sleep.

 **READ AND REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY :)**


	3. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS!**

 **For some reason it woulnd't let me put a link in the story summary so if you would like to help us name the kids in our story please take this survey it is only 12 questions! THX**

 **Survey:**

 **forms/d/1yqyoo6VwUkj_PT0sFbGachuIJEK6npRNtLgaIeGIoRc/viewform?usp=send_form**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND I WILL DEFINITELY POST CHAPTERS QUICKER! THX :)**


	4. Bikini's and Flashbacks: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **-Time Skip 2 Years-**

 **Bex POV**

I walk by Zach's room and hear him walking back and forth, if you're wondering how I know that just remember I am a spy. I decide to walk in and ask him what's up, I haven't seen him like this, well, ever. I open the door and…

 **Zach POV**

I was pacing around the room when I sensed someone outside, I identified the person to be Bex. I knew it would look suspicious if I stopped so I kept pacing but just before she knocked I said, "Come in Bex." I knew she was surprised so when she walked in I pointed to myself and said "Spy," then gave her one of my signature smirks or as Cam calls it the Zach Goode smirk.

She smiled at me and said, "I can see how Cammie thinks that's annoying," I must have looked at her funny because she immediately looked like she regretted saying it and she quickly replied with, "I was kidding", and we both relaxed. "So what's bothering you?" She asked. _Oh crap I forgot that's what she why she came in, oh relax Zach it's Bex and this is important she won't tell._ "Zach?" Bex asked, "What's going on it looks like you're fighting yourself inside your head." _Well technically I am._ "Okay so, you know how I really like Cammie?" I responded. _Oh great Zach now she's gonna jump to conclusions._ "Yeah…" Bex said suspiciously. "Well," I grabbed a pillow to cover over her face because I knew she would scream, "I've decided to ask her to marry me." I spit it out so fast I was surprised she heard me but, we are spies. Just as I thought, she screamed but, I was too fast and covered her mouth so it just sounded a like a muffled scream but, it was still Rebecca Baxter so it was pretty loud. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Bex whisper/yelled, just as Cam walked in. "What?" Cammie asked walking over to me. She was about about to ask what again when I pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back and after a few minutes she pulled away. "Well," she asked. _Oh my gosh what do I say?_ Bex jumps in and says, "Cammie lets go to the beach it's nice out today and it's supposed to rain tomorrow. "Okay," Cammie says, "but I'll be back." She says and winks. I smile and say, "Oh, one can only hope."

 **Bex POV**

"Well," she asked. I jump in and say, "Cammie lets go to the beach it's nice out today and it's supposed to rain tomorrow. "Okay," Cammie says, "but I'll be back." She says to Zach and winks. Zach smile and says, "Oh, one can only hope." I mentally gag but think about how cute they are together. I wink at Zach almost as to say, now you have to think of a away to ask Cammie to marry you on the beach.

 **Zach POV**

Bex makes a face but then smiles, probably thinking about how cute we are together. She winks at me and I know what she's thinking. They both walk out of their room and i'm caught in a daze thinking about how cute Cammie is in a bikini. I snap out of it and think, _great now I have to think of a way to ask Cammie to marry me on the beach. Oh I got it all I need is a skywriter._ I am disrupted in my thoughts by a loud noise coming towards my door, I start to panic then think _oh wait only Grant can make that much noise coming down a hallway._ I decided to do the same thing I did to Bexc and say come in right before he knocks. "Come in," I say. Grant opens the door looking bewildered, him and Bex are so similar. I just point to myself and say, "Spy." Grant nods and then looks eager to tell me something. He says, "Guess what?" "Unless you're gonna tell me you got a skywriter I don't care." I respond more annoyed then I was intending. "Well than you should care because I got one." He says grinning from ear to ear. "Really" I asked, still wondering where I could get one because obviously he was kidding. "Yup," he says and takes me out to show me. I start to wonder why these things happen to me. He asks me what I want it for and I say, "Nothing you'll find out later." he nods but looks curious.

 **Bex POV**

I take Cammie to her room and we help each other pick out our swim suits. We both wear bikini's with flowers on them Cammie's is blue with pink flowers. Mine is purple with green flowers I remember when we bought them together at the mall a few weeks ago. We bought Liz and Macey matching ones too. Macey's was pink and orange flowers and Liz's was Green with white flowers. We all said we would wear them at the same time and we did

 _ **FLASHBACK to two weeks ago**_

We walked out onto the beach and all the guys jaws dropped. We all laughed and walked by them and their jaws dropped even more when they saw the back of us. Apparently all the guys had something planned because as soon as we put our stuff down the guys came and picked us up bridal style and walked us down to the water. It started with Zach picking up Cam and her trying to break free but he was too strong and she eventually gave up and instead started to rub his back. He knew where she was going so he tried to run faster but, she knew better and tickled him he lost his balance and fell but since they were trained they just rolled. Zach grabbed on to Cammie and they kissed she kissed back then cut it short on purpose because she knew it drove him crazy, she winked and started to walk to the water but he picked her up and ran with her to the ocean and when he got knee deep he was about to drop her in but she clung to his neck. He said, "Aww Cam are you scared I can take you back u-," but he couldn't finish because she took this opportunity to flip him over and dive in after him. He laughed and pulled her under. I was laughing at how cute they were I didn't realize someone sneaking up behind me until Grant had me the same way Zach had Cammie. I could have done one of two things 1. I could have flipped him over me and ran or 2. I could have let him be cute and keep holding me plus, I was also kind of enjoying the view he has really great abs. He got me to the water and I did the same thing to him as Cammie did to Zach, he looked confused then scooped me into a hug and kissed me I kissed him back for about a minute then pushed away and winked, oh my gosh I totally pulled a Cammie!

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
